Draco's Dilemma
by Aurarius
Summary: The war is over, and Draco suddenly finds that he has feelings for a certain Boy Who Lived...what on earth can he do about it? A story of love, revelation, magic, secret meetings and maybe even a happy ending! Draco/Harry slash.
1. Denial

**Denial.**

As Draco looked up at the blank ceiling in his dormitory, he wondered about his future. A few hours back in Hogwarts and his emotions were already in conflict. How was it, that after years of loathing Harry Potter, he was now seeing him in a completely different light. He told himself it wasn't love. How could it be love? He'd hated the boy for years. Harry Potter was the opposite of everything he had believed in all his life.

But how could this be? It must be his hormones playing tricks on him. But then again… maybe not. Hormones didn't explain why Potter's ruffled hair appeared attractive to Draco all of a sudden. Was it the light in the Great Hall that made his skin look so flawless and smooth? How was it that Draco's stomach turned every time he heard Potter's voice echoing down the staircase as he returned to his Common Room?

Draco's feelings had never betrayed him like this before.

For the first time, Draco saw himself for who he truly was. Behind his cold, sneering façade, he saw his own vulnerability. A teenage crush! He imagined his father's face if he heard that his own son had fell for Harry Potter! The Chosen One! The one who killed Slytherin's Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets! The one who'd prevented the Dark Lord's return on several occasions, eventually overcoming him, the greatest wizard of all time!

And worst of all, the reason why Draco had to re-do his last year at Hogwarts.

Yet Draco could not help feeling an attraction towards The Boy Who Lived. He might be the saviour of the wizarding world, but contrary to popular belief, Draco had actually begun to admire Harry for a while now. And nobody had guessed.

He had to admit that this was mainly thanks to Pansy. She kept up his 'straight image' as he liked to call it. Not that she had noticed or anything. In fact at times, Draco really felt quite sorry for the silly girl. After all, he wasn't totally devoid of emotion, he didn't want to upset her, but it was just… he couldn't give up the pretence after all this time. He couldn't show any signs of weakness, because despite secretly hating the whole 'pureblood' notion for a few years now, he was still a Malfoy.

And Malfoys were not weak.

Yet in this past week, he had felt more powerless and alone than he had ever been. Never had he experienced this before - he suddenly was unpopular. He was no longer the Prince of Slytherin that he had been. Blaise Zabini. That bastard, had taken over his unofficial title. Malfoy no longer held much influence in the Slytherin Common Room. It was Blaise, Blaise this and Blaise that. The lust emanating from the crowd of girls that were always following him was enough to convince even Snape that someone was brewing a love potion… All the girls adored him, and probably some of the boys as well.

He wasn't even that bloody attractive!

But Draco understood why. He knew that having a Death Eater family was no longer the status symbol it once was. Since Voldemorts downfall, there'd been a huge upheaval in the Slytherin House. Traitors, the lot of them, acting like a group of Hufflepuff wimps, pretending to be squeaky clean when they used to be just like him, the lot of them! Even that silly Pansy Parkinson, who was now completely ignoring him. There went his 'straight guy' cover.

His mind had drifted… but it seemed that he'd come full circle. He was now back to his original thought. Harry. And him. Together. He would never have thought that those words would be placed in that order… but now they seemed… right. He knew, instinctively, that it would never work, not in a million years. Even if he plucked up the courage and asked Harry - even if - by some miraculous twist of fate Harry did feel the same way, it would never work. Since when had he started thinking of him as 'Harry' and not 'Potter' anyway?

Draco was starting to feel depressed. He tried to forget about it. He tried in vain. He imagined what that freckled, red-haired maniac and the bloody interfering mudblood would think. He knew Harry couldn't bear anyone who didn't get on with his friends. And he knew his friends felt exactly the same about Harry.

But even that would be nothing compared to his parents reactions. Well… mainly his father. The downfall of the Dark Lord hadn't lessened Lucius Malfoy's strict dominance over Draco. In fact, it had gotten progressively worse since he had failed to kill Dumbledore. How could Lucius ever have expected _that_ of him! Draco had never been great pals with the old man… but Dumbledore had showed Draco, even when he was about to die, the great power of generosity, of love. At least the old man had lived a long and happy life - unlike Draco. Draco knew, from the very start, that he couldn't kill Dumbledore. His half-hearted attempts had only managed to hospitalize two of Hogwarts' students, it was no wonder his father was angry with him.

And his mother…he knew that his mother expected grandchildren. Draco snorted. The idea was laughable! How could he possibly devote his life to another, when he couldn't even devote it to himself? No, he would certainly not let that happen. He knew it would disappoint his mother…but she was well used to disappointment by now. All his life, Draco had been overshadowed by someone or other. Mostly Harry Potter, which made it even more unusual for him to fall madly in love with the boy. 'Infatuation, not love' he told himself, albeit rather feebly. Infatuation made him sound like some sort of loved-up, psychosexual teenage girl. It made him sound like Pansy, he thought, causing him to laugh out loud. No, he wasn't infatuated, but could he dare use the word love?

Surely not.

He knew he was living in some kind of silly alternative universe, where there was the tiniest chance that Harry might like him. He knew it was an utter impossibility but that didn't make it any easier for him every morning when he sat down on the Slytherin table and saw him, some twenty metres away, chatting, enjoying himself, laughing.

While inside, Draco was crying.

**A/N: Hope you liked my first chapter, more coming very soon I promise :D Thanks go to my wonderful beta xoGinevraMalfoyox whom I would not be able to live without :D This is my first ever fanfic so please review even if you hate it! You know you want to…. **


	2. Disclosure

**Disclosure.**

Draco felt quite proud of himself. Not that he wanted to brag or anything, but he had endured yet another day of watching Harry Potter. This time it had been harder, oh so much harder to resist… and yet he knew somehow that tomorrow would be even worse. Despite this small, insignificant triumph of his though, he still couldn't sleep.

He told himself to get a grip. Not that that helped.

He knew there was only one thing that might. He had to go see Myrtle.

For some reason, Draco and Myrtle were very good friends. He supposed it was rather strange that his only friend was a dead teenage girl, but then again, since when had things ever been normal for Draco? He had well and truly bonded with her in his 6th year, and they still had regular talks with each other every now and then, just to catch up, to have someone to talk to. The conversations were, at times, quite repetitive, but there was something strangely comforting about hearing Myrtle's unvarying stories about life in the u-bend.

He knew where to find her; she'd probably be in the Prefects' bathroom, spying on some unfortunate person. He spoke the password, and snuck in.

There she was, as expected, sitting on the edge of the huge bath, twiddling her thumbs. She turned at the sound of the door opening with a smile of delight lightening up her transparent face. "Draco!" she exclaimed, looking at him intently. Draco laughed at her reaction, and then sat down beside her on the side of the bath.

"So…" Myrtle began, "What's wrong this time? Is it that nasty Pansy girl again?"

"No, not this time." He sighed, "Myrtle…" Draco paused, "Have you ever been…in love?" he asked her, cautiously.

"Oh of course, many times," she answered, skipping along in mid-air.

If she were alive, Draco would've worried about whether her serenity was an after effect of too much Firewhisky. But she wasn't, so he didn't.

"Of course! I've been in love many times! I have a particular soft spot for prefects, you know. They never know when I'm watching them…" Draco suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, remembering the considerable amount of time he'd used to spend in that bath. "Yes Diggory was one of my favourites. Potter too. I never see them these days… I wonder where they've gone…"

Draco's stomach lurched at the sound of Harry's name, but he didn't have the heart to tell Myrtle that Diggory had been dead for nearly four years now.

"I must admit though, it's been very boring recently… it's just that Weasley boy all the time… and he's a huge disappointment if I'm honest."

Draco sniggered, he thought he heard a stifled giggle from behind him. He turned around, but there was no one there. He decided he must've imagined it.

Draco took a deep breath. He knew he could trust Myrtle.

"Myrtle, the fact is… I think I'm gay." He paused, thinking about Harry. "No, screw that I _know _I'm gay."

He awaited her reaction with barely suppressed anticipation. He didn't have to wait long. "Hallelujah!" she cried, "I've waited half a century for a gay friend! Well any friend really, but…"

Draco was relieved. That was a huge burden off his chest. He felt so much better now… Myrtle's voice broke into his reverie.

"So…" she gigged, "Since when have you known?" Typical of a girl to ask the one question that the answer, he himself was unsure of.

"A year…maybe more." he drifted off… thinking of Harry playing Quidditch on his Firebolt…

"Myrtle, you more than anyone know how much I despise the whole pureblood institution. Right?" He began, "You know how I've begun to… admire Harry Potter over the last year…"

Myrtle gasped, "I knew you liked him, Draco… but you don't _like _him, like him_… _Do you?"

Draco blushed – a sight Myrtle never thought she'd see. "Yes, I do." He admitted, looking up at the ceiling. He had to admit it was a relief to finally tell someone, a whole burden off his shoulders.

Then he heard something. And this time it certainly wasn't Myrtle. A gasp, and then an echoing clang of metal against a smooth, marble floor.

Then, very slowly, a cubicle door creaked open.

There, standing in front of him with a _very _shocked expression on her face, was a certain Hermione Granger.

"Woopsie!" Myrtle laughed, before disappearing up one of the bathroom's numerous taps, leaving him and the Granger girl alone.

The burden that he thought had gone forever was suddenly dumped back onto him, a hundred times heavier than it had ever been. The relief he had felt was gone. The near euphoric sensation he'd felt disappeared.

"How much did you hear?" Draco asked stonily, trying to keep his anger in check. Hermione looked nervously around the room, before squeaking "Everything."

Before he could explode, something in her voice made Draco stop and think. He saw that Hermione was scared of him, scared that he would take his anger out on some unfortunate, innocent girl who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He saw her vulnerability, and it reminded him of himself, behind his nasty, cold exterior.

He paused. And then smiled.

Hermione seemed even more shocked at his reaction. She didn't loosen up at all - Draco knew she was still scared he'd attack her or something. Which, he remembered, he nearly had done. She spoke, in the same squeaky voice that she'd used last time.

"Sorry Malfoy…you see…well I was brewing a potion but then I heard you come in, and I didn't want you to get mad, so I stayed put in there, and I tried not to listen I really did, but I couldn't help but notice what you were saying, and…well after the cauldron fell of the toilet I knew you'd find me, and…oh please don't get mad!"

Hermione hadn't yet paused for breath, and her face was getting increasingly red as her little speech progressed. Suddenly stopping she waited, keeping a distrustful eye on Draco, waiting for an answer.

He laughed. And if he thought Hermione had looked shocked before, it was nothing to compare with her expression now. "Don't worry, I'm not…y'know, mad or anything, really. I just wish that you hadn't heard…" Draco tried to sound calm and neutral. It was hard to do so while a million unanswered questions zoomed around his brain. Could Draco trust her? Would she tell anyone? Worst of all, would she tell _Harry_? Was she disgusted, angry, scared…?

A look of relief swept across her face; she seemed surprised that he hadn't attacked her. Yet he could see that she was still clutching her wand under her robes…just in case.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked, his eyes pleading. She shook her head immediately.

"Not a soul" she whispered, barely audible across the large room. "I… I promise, but… Harry? Really? You _hate_ Harry." Draco knew she'd be confused - he certainly was.

"People change… I've changed." She still seemed confused at this unexpected statement, but not as if she was ready to run off and tell anyone. Things weren't half as bad as he'd imagined. For some weird reason which was beyond him, he seemed to trust the girl.

"Out of interest," he ventured, "What are you doing in the middle of the night…in the prefects' bathroom?" She smiled, for the first time since she'd stepped out of the cubicle.

"Promise you won't tell?" she asked.

"Promise."

"I was brewing Amortentia, actually…" she blushed, "It's not exactly illegal to make it, but it is to use it and considering that I'm planning on doing exactly that, I figured it'd be best kept a secret."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. Hermione Granger, top of her class, top of her year, top of the school, admitting to using an illegal love potion?

"Who do you want to use it on then?" he asked her, playfully. She smiled again before answering.

"Ron Weasley, actually…" She blushed, and giggled.

Draco laughed. Ron Weasley? The Weasel King? He certainly did not see the attraction there.

"If you like… I can slip Harry some too." She said solemny.

Draco looked momentarily shocked, but then seeing her face he burst out laughing. Suddenly she was laughing too, and Draco wondered why he had hated her so much before.

Then he remembered it was because she was Muggleborn. He felt a sudden wave of remorse, remembering all the terrible things he used to say to her. He shuddered.

"Well, I better go… I need to get some sleep before tomorrow." Hermione straightened up, and walked towards the door.

"Hermione…" he began.

"Don't worry." She assured him, "My lips are sealed." and with that she walked out of the door.

And Draco was left alone again.

**A/N - Thanks to ****Miyako Suou**** - y'know I think we all hate Lucius! He is well and truly the epitome of evil! And thanks again to the fabulous ****xoGinevraMalfoyox**** who has not only reviewed, but has added me to her favourites and signed up for alerts! PLUS she is my Beta!**

**Follow her lead, review!**


	3. Discovery

**Discovered.**

Draco walked the corridors, unnoticed by the general population of Hogwarts who hustled and bustled around him as he wandered aimlessly through the seemingly never ending passages.

Somewhere far away he heard Peeves cackling inevitably followed by the screams of first-year girls. Apparently he was dive-bombing the little squirts with ink pellets. Draco chuckled to himself. Then, as he predicted, a flustered Argus Filch lumbered passed him, panting and cursing having probably ran up the last few staircases. Mrs Norris followed him, naturally.

Draco couldn't help feeling sorry for him really. The poor man had never gotten over Umbridge's departure.

He saw a great grey owl fly past the window, clutching a small, brown parcel as McGonagall ushered in a class of second-years.

He saw a group of Hufflepuff girls, each of them clutching an identical book as if it was a lifeline, giggling and chatting enthusiastically…

"Yeah I know he left her, but with good reason…yes I know that, but jumping off that cliff was totally unnecessary! _Of course_ he was going to jump to conclusions…"

He saw the Gryffindors striding down the corridor, thinking that they owned the school. Treated with respect from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw…

"Well I'd say that Comets have outgrown the Nimbus…Nah, the Firebolt is definitely the best though…are you kidding me? The Cleansweeps just can't compare!"

He saw a group of Ravenclaws huddled together, hosting intelligent conversations about music, literature, and politics…

"Did you hear about Fudge? He claimed the maximum possible allowance for his second home while he was still Minister for Magic! If he isn't already totally disgraced, this'll do it! Yes, I'm sure it was quite within the rules, but…"

Draco didn't see any Slytherins. He wasn't surprised, they usually kept to themselves, especially nowadays.

And then there was just Draco. Ignored. Hated for being a Pureblood. Hated for being a Slytherin.

Then, as if out of thin air, Hermione Granger popped up, grabbed his arm and whisked him away.

"Where are you taking me?" he cried, but to no avail.

Together they attracted more stares than McGonagall would've in a bikini; the Pureblood and the Mudblood? The Gryffindor and the Slytherin? Even after the Great Wizarding War, this was by and large unheard of in Hogwarts. But Hermione knew her way around. She took him through tapestries, down slides, across secret passages, and once, a door pretending to be a wall. By the time they reached the Library, Draco was rather out of breath.

"What the hell was that?!" Draco panted. "Do you want to ruin my reputation for ever?"

The girl gave him a warning look, and then preceded to drag him along to the farthest corner of the library, where there was no chance of being overheard. He looked around - there weren't many people there anyway. A few Ravenclaws, all ready revising for next years' exams…some Hufflepuffs browsing through the fiction area. No Gryffindors. No Slytherins. Perhaps they had much better things to do than wasting time in the Library.

Hermione stopped walking, and started talking.

"Okay, I need to straighten out a few things with you, is that ok?" She waited for his consent before carrying on. He looked around, to make sure nobody could see them. Then, he nodded.

"Since when have you felt this… attraction towards Harry? How much exactly, do you like him? Do you love him or is this just sexual? Is it a possibility that you like him just as a friend? Do you think that the increasing estrangement from your family might be the reason why you have a desperate need for somebody to love? Might it be that you chose Harry because of his near royal status amongst wizards of the reformed world? Do you think it is because he stands as a symbol for everything the Death Eaters rebelled against? Do you see anything of yourself in him? Can you deny that your feelings for him amount to nothing more than a crush? Is the reason why you like him so much partly to do with your dislike of the people around him; blood traitors and Muggleborns?"

Draco had given up trying to understand the brunette by the third question. How was he meant to keep up with the flabbergasting speed at which she questioned him? For the first time in his life, Draco was forced to admit to himself that Hermione Granger was indeed, much more intelligent than he was... or perhaps just a little more psycho.

"How about I ask _you_ a question." said Draco. "How many times did you practise that before getting it perfect and how on earth do you expect me to answer in perfect order?" Hermione blushed, and didn't answer. Draco sighed.

"Well… I've liked him for, say two years? Something along those lines…his rebellion against Umbridge… greatly impressed me…" Draco trailed off, until he saw Hermione's inquisitive expression, she was eager to know more. "And I _do…_ love him… and as for sexual desire… surely that's expected of a hormonal teenager boy?" Now it was his turn to blush.

"Well…what about your family? Not to mention Harry's current popularity? Are you certain these aren't factors?" Hermione persisted. He scowled before answering.

"Naturally, my family would… disapprove, but the estrangement between father and I has been years in the making. By now I have no greater wish than to infuriate and ridicule him. Although, I think the fall of Voldemort saw to that." He gave Hermione a weak smile which she didn't return, obviously waiting for more answers.

"As for popularity, I don't give a toss about that anymore. Who cares? The Malfoys had status before the war, a pureblood line stretching back thousands of years, but it all turned out to be our downfall! I've learnt my lesson, and I don't care about bloodline or influencing people anymore." He said this last statement with such barely hidden contempt that Hermione looked a bit scared again, like she did that night in the Prefects' bathroom. Seeing this, he smiled at her and she relaxed.

"I was wondering…" she paused. "Do you see yourself in him? I mean you're so different but…"

"No." Draco answered. "In fact I think what attracts me to him most is the fact that he is precisely the opposite of what the Malfoy family has stood for generations. He's just so…forbidden…" Hermione looked at him, looking at him like he was an intriguing specimen of the elusive (or imaginary) Crumple Horned Snorklack.

"You have to understand this." He begged of her, "It's more than an infatuation. It's like… an obsession! I might just be experiencing the typical angsty part of every wizard's life which we call being a teenager." He paused. "But this is different to anything I've ever felt in my life. Hermione, please understand…" She looked supremely shocked at his use of her first name. "I think I'm in love. I'm in love with Harry Potter."

A large thump echoed through the silent library, both he and Hermione turned alarmed towards the disturbance. Someone was moving on the other side of the bookshelf. Draco glanced at Hermione, panicked. She had a calm exterior, but her eyes were filled with fear. She put a finger on her lips, signalling for Draco to be quiet and listen. Then slowly, she tiptoed around to the end of the bookshelf, Draco close behind her.

And there, with a heavy book by his feet and a horrified expression on his face, stood a certain Harry James Potter.

Draco and Hermione froze.

Harry paused.

And then he fled.

**A/N - Gosh how I love writing cliffhangers! MUAHAHAHA Can I again thank my wonderful Beta who never seems to tire of my often futile attempts at using long and complicated words. I would thank my reviewers, but so far I haven't got many! It's very simple:**

**Read, Review, Recommend! And I will continue to write :D**


	4. Darkness

_Previously…_

"_I think I'm in love." Draco said, "I'm in love with Harry Potter." _

_A large thump echoed through the silent library, both he and Hermione turned alarmed towards the disturbance. Someone was moving on the other side of the bookshelf. Draco glanced at Hermione, panicked. She had a calm exterior, but her eyes were filled with fear. She put a finger on her lips, signalling for Draco to be quiet and listen. Then slowly, she tiptoed around to the end of the bookshelf, Draco close behind her._

_And there, with a heavy book by his feet and a horrified expression on his face, stood a certain Harry James Potter. _

_Draco and Hermione froze._

_Harry paused._

_And then he fled._

**Darkness.**

Before they could say anything, he was gone.

Other visitors to the library turned to stare as Harry ran past, leaving Hermione and Draco standing there, dumbfounded. A group of Hufflepuff girls started giggling, staring and pointing at the odd couple; forgetting they were in a library. Soon, however, a furious Madam Pince narrowed her eyes sharply at them, but before she could come out from behind her desk to berate anybody, Hermione and Draco had already gone.

They couldn't see Harry as he rushed away, but they could hear the echoed footsteps of someone running fast down the cold stone corridors.

"This way!" Draco called, rushing down a winding passageway.

Their robes flowed behind them as they ran as fast as they could, trying to keep up with Harry, but he was very fast. He'd had plenty of practice running away from Dudley and his gang when he was younger.

"_Audite Magis!"_ Hermione shouted breathlessly, waving her wand. Suddenly, Draco's hearing magnified a hundred times, and he could hear exactly where in the castle Harry was running. Had he not been concentrating so hard, he would've heard the distant hoots of owls, the joyful laughter of students and the frustrated shouts of teachers as the sun set over a stormy horizon. But the only sound that filled Draco's ears was the sound of Harry's fading footsteps.

Despite the improved hearing, the footsteps soon subsided, and for a second, Draco and Hermione were lost. They glanced at each other, clueless, both wondering where Harry could possibly have gone.

Then Draco spotted a tapestry, swaying as if recently disturbed…. Unthinkingly, Draco dived through it headfirst, and found himself speeding down a winding tunnel that was obviously one of the elusive secret passageways of Hogwarts.

Emerging from the other end sickeningly dizzy and completely disorientated, Draco had just managed to stand up when Hermione came whizzing through the tunnel after him, promptly knocking the disgruntled teenager over again.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asked, looking up and down the empty corridor, bewildered at his sudden disappearance. Draco wondered whether he had hidden under his invisibility cloak? Luckily, Hermione was one of the most intelligent witches he knew.

"Reperio Amicus!" she whispered. A sphere of soft, white light suddenly appeared in front of them, and began drifting down the corridor. They followed it, quickening their pace as the sphere went faster. Draco realised that it must be leading them to Harry.

The sphere stopped as they arrived at the Grand Staircase. Both Draco and Hermione scanned the many moving staircases above them, searching. Draco spotted a scrawny dark-haired boy pelting up the second floor staircase, running with all his might. "Up there!" he pointed, and then, gasping for breath they followed.

By the third floor staircase, they were breathing hard, and Harry was still at least two staircases in front of them. Hermione lagged behind.

"Come on!" Draco called, glancing behind him.

"Draco…I can't… carry on…Tell me… what happens?" Hermione gasped.

Draco stopped and turned around. "Are you okay?" he asked, realising he was actually concerned for the girl.

"What are you doing you idiot? Follow him!" Hermione shouted, back to her usual bossy self. Draco recollected himself and ran with a newfound energy. He glanced back, at Hermione leaning on the banister, still struggling to catch her breath.

He raced after Harry along the fifth floor corridor. Draco rounded a corner, he was gradually gaining on him… unfortunately, a crowd of rowdy Slytherins stood between Draco and Harry, looking decidedly unmoveable. Suddenly, Draco had a flash of inspiration.

"Perficio Caliga!" He shouted, chuckling to himself as a large, purple, heavily perfumed cloud descended onto the group. They choked in disgust as the clearly feminine smell wrapped around their bodies, seeping through their clothes and hair…

Draco knew it had done the trick. He ran straight through the purple cloud, towards his goal…

Suddenly, he noticed where he was, and where exactly Harry was headed.

The Astronomy Tower.

What a bloody stupid idea, typical of the Boy Who Lived To Be A Bloody Liability…

Draco ran as fast as he could up the dizzying spiral staircase, never ceasing until he was at the top. He ran straight through the Astronomy classroom and out onto the balcony.

He stepped out onto the open balcony, and was exposed to the elements. Looking past the balcony's edge, and saw the lake, with miniature waves rippling across the surface. The dark trees of the Forbidden Forest swayed ominously as the wind roared around them. He saw a lightning bolt strike, not so far away.

It was a stormy night.

"Is it true?" Harry yelled over the noise. "Is what I heard right? Are you…in love with me?" He sounded a bit crazed to Draco.

"Yes, okay! I like you! And don't blame me, because trust me, I wish I wasn't in love with you. It could be anyone but you!"

Draco looked at Harry, and thought he saw a flash of anger flit across his face. Draco wondered whether Harry was a bit offended. "Well thanks for that" Harry shouted. "You're not the only one who's been having some love problems recently."

Great. Just bloody fabulous. Harry was in love with a girl. Who was it, the Weasley girl? He simply could not comprehend how a boy could fancy a girl with that shade of hair. Was it Hermione? Typical, the smart girls always get the men. Bloody typical. And there he was, starting to like her! What if it was one of those other Gryffindor girls? If they had half as much brains as they had make-up, they'd be pretty well off. Unfortunately, their make-up collection did not correspond with their intelligence… and much to Draco's dismay it seemed that Harry liked this in a girl.

He was out of the question then.

"Because I'm in love too." Harry shouted, confirming Draco's worst fear. He was about to be rejected. By the Boy Who Lived!

The irony of the situation made Draco want to laugh.

"And it's not with who you expect. Not Ginny, or Hermione, or Luna or any of those other girls…in fact not any of the girls…" Draco's heart leaped at the hint…but maybe he was reading too much into it? Maybe the wind had impaired his hearing? Maybe this was a dream or something? Should he pinch himself?

"I'm in love with a very special person…" Draco waited anxiously for him to carry on. "He has a pale complexion, resembling the beauty of a Veela, and has beautiful white-blonde hair. His eyes are grey, but they are beautiful all the same. He's a perfect height for me and has a beautifully structured face. And until recently, I thought I had no chance of having him to myself."

Draco was speechless.

He could not think. He could not talk. He was frozen to the spot, and he saw that Harry was looking at him curiously, probably wondering whether the wind chill had finally got to him.

Harry's emerald eyes met Draco's, and the enmity that they used to feel finally dissolved.

Draco could remember all those times he'd been so horrible to Harry. His smirks, his sneers, making fun of the fact that he had no parents…being horrid to the Weasleys, making offhand comments about Hermione's family that had no doubt met their mark…

This was now a faint memory.

Because right now, he knew that this was real.

Suddenly, he was running towards Harry, towards an embrace he had waited for years to receive.

The two boys met in an embrace that would've shocked even Luna Lovegood. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor. The Chosen One and the Pureblood. Together. At last.

As they embraced, Draco heard a crunch, and to his horror, saw that the world was turning upside down.

Their piece of the balcony was crumbling and falling, separating from the rest of the tower.

And then Draco and Harry fell, together, into the darkness below.

**A/N - Haha!! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but it had to happen. More thanks again to my beta…who thankfully kept my Latin spells in ******** And reviewers…I'm told I should thank all of them individually! ****Libbie Da Adicted2Moony Loony**** - Thanks! I intend to do more - I love it! ****pbub2**** - I hope he gets Harry too...in fact I will make it my business to make it happen...hehe! ****anime-is-life535**** - Thank you for being a sensationalist, I love it, do it all the time!!! Well - now you get to find out what happens next! ****evil-sami-poo**** - Nah he had to run, to get to the dramatic balcony scene! :P **

**Thanks Guys!**


	5. Drowning

_Previously…_

_The two boys met in an embrace that would've shocked even Luna Lovegood. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor. The Chosen One and the Pureblood. Together. At last._

_As they embraced, Draco heard a crunch, and to his horror, saw that the world was turning upside down._

_Their piece of the balcony was crumbling and falling, separating from the rest of the tower._

_And then Draco and Harry fell, together, into the darkness below._

**Disaster**

Draco was tumbling through the air. The wind was stinging his face, and the rain pelting against his back as he twisted against an unstoppable force. He was hurtling ever closer to the ground. He didn't know where Harry was, but he knew that within a matter of seconds, they would both be splayed across the ground, dead so soon after finding each other at last.

That is, unless he did something now. Luckily his wand had not yet fallen out of his pocket, and he still had enough energy to reach for it…

"_Subsisto Cado!"_ He yelled with all his might. For a fleeting moment, Draco thought it hadn't worked. Was he, even now, just seconds away from death? Death, which he had so luckily escaped so many times before? He squeezed his eyes shut, praying...

Suddenly Draco was no longer falling through the air. But he hadn't hit the floor either. He opened his eyes, to see that curiously, he was levitating a few inches off the ground. He had yet again, dodged death by seconds. Another triumph by Draco Malfoy. He felt pretty good for himself.

The lake was rippling violently in the stormy winds. He squinted through the storm up at the rain-soaked castle. Apart from the fallen balcony, nothing had changed. The debris around him was, until tonight, firmly part of the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower.

Then he remembered that he hadn't been up there alone. He scanned the surrounding area looking for any trace of Harry. Suddenly - to his horror, poking out from underneath a large pile of rubble he saw a mangled cloak. On further inspection he discovered a wand and a pair of glasses that clearly belonged to a particular individual that wasn't there among the wreckage. Harry Potter was gone.

Draco looked around wildly, searching for an explanation, or a sign that Harry was safe. Just when he had found out that Harry returned Draco's feelings! Bloody typical! Just when it was going so well! He tried to stand up, but his legs gave way underneath him. His brain was in denial - in all fairness, it's not every day you fall unexpectedly off of a high, windy tower. He had come to a terrible conclusion: Harry must be in the lake. And sure enough, in the middle, Draco caught a glimpse of a splashing figure in the water; Harry was struggling, fighting for his life.

Draco sat there, frozen, he was too far away to help, his body unable to move, his mind suddenly blank, numb with panic. The Boy Who Lived, the one who had conquered over Voldemort in an unforeseen defeat against the greatest dark wizard of all time was about to die from drowning in a lake! In any other situation, Draco would've laughed.

Draco felt faint, yet he had to help. He simply could not leave him there, struggling against the might of the murky water. He made himself think. Think! Any spell! He couldn't recall one incantation. He kicked himself for not paying enough attention in class…this would teach him a lesson, and an unforgettable one at that. He couldn't think. And suddenly…he couldn't breathe.

What could he do?

All of a sudden, a light was approaching him getting quicker and quicker. He looked around, to see a brilliant flash of violet light erupting from the tip of a wand. But it wasn't directed towards Harry's direction. A fragment of the balcony that had nearly been his downfall was now turning into a colossal, dusky-coloured wolf that leapt across the water, as if in some kind of fantastic dream. The wolf seemed to dance across the water, as if the surface of the lake was as solid as the pieces of rubble surrounding Draco.

The wolf finally reached the spot where Draco had seen Harry, when it disappeared for some seconds, before it emerged carrying a dripping figure on it's back. It leapt back across the water towards Draco. It gently placed Harry back on dry land, and then with another bright flash, it transformed back into a still, solid piece of stone.

Draco looked around to see who had saved Harry. Who would be out in the grounds at this time of night? Only Hermione knew that they were missing, but how could she have foreseen that they'd fall of a balcony? And how would she have been able to get down in time? But who else was proficient enough at Transfiguration to be able to create a massive wolf out of a piece of rubble?

Draco lay down on the ground. He was suddenly so tired. His body was still in shock. What he needed was sleep… but how could he sleep when Harry was still in danger? But… it seemed so tempting. No, he thought feebly. He couldn't faint, he simply couldn't, but sleep was threatening to take over. Just before his eyes closed, he caught a glimpse of Harry. At least he was at least still alive, choking up the lake water, but alive for now. How could merely a few minutes ago have been the best moment of his life when now they both lay dying on the water's edge?

That was his last thought before the darkness engulfed him.

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I left it at such a cliffhanger and then didn't update for ages!! I'd like to thank my Beta again. **

**Reviews:**

**Whisper-of-love thank you so much! Your review really lifted my spirits, and you kind of ****inspired me to write my next chapter because I'd forgotten about the cliffhanger! Thanks for the support! ****Libbie Da Adicted2Moony Loony thanks for your support again and your second review! Yeah the cliche was...well I had to! It was to tempting! ****MDarKspIrIt**** - yeah I think that was my best chapter yet...but please if this isn't as good, tell me! But I like it :P**


	6. Disagreement

**Disagreement.**

Draco could hear voices.

Sometimes he could hear what they were saying, sometimes he couldn't. Sometimes he heard things he didn't want to hear. Hermione's voice was heard often, and so was Ron's. Once or twice he'd heard Professor McGonagall, and even Snape, arguing about the possible cause of Draco and Harry's unexpected dip in the lake.

The general theory was that Harry had been pushed by Draco, but that Draco had been pulled down with him. Sometimes, Draco wanted to blurt out the truth as loudly as possible, proclaiming his undying love for the Boy Who Lived. Because to be frank, now that he knew how Harry felt about him, he didn't care who found out.

Sometimes he desperately wished he has the power to shout it out all over the castle - but for some reason he couldn't. He couldn't move, and he couldn't talk. Someone had charmed him into a magical sleep, and he could do nothing until the spell broke. Nothing except listen.

Judging from the voices he heard, most of the people were visiting Harry. He had heard Hermione and Ron bicker countless times, and various members of the Weasley family had visited on occasion. Members of the Order of the Phoenix often passed through as well. His only visitors were Pansy and Blaise. Draco was reminded of his Third Year, when he ended up in the Hospital Wing after he was 'viciously' attacked by a 'dangerous' Hippogriff. Yes, he had nearly got that oaf sacked for that. Happy times.

There was one voice that he didn't hear. Harry must have still been asleep. Draco had no idea what had happened to Harry after he had blacked out, he was fairly certain that Harry was alive after being saved by that unknown witch or wizard from that blasted lake. In fact, Draco thought, Harry might be unable to move like him. Maybe the charm would break sometime soon.

He was done with waiting, but perhaps he would rest, close his eyes… Just for a minute…

The next morning, Draco awoke. He felt strange, as if he was waking up for the first time. He flexed his fingers and opened his eyes, jumped out of his bed and walked around with a new spring in his step. He looked around the pristine room; it was exactly as he'd seen it last. All was white. How dull. He walked to the window, and looked out. The grass outside was completely dry, there was no sign of any debris from the storm. How long had he been here?

"Draco?" A voice emanated from a drawn curtain in the furthest end of the room from where he stood. He recognised the voice, and his theory was confirmed when he strode over and ripped open the curtains. It was Harry, looking fully rejuvenated. Looking normal again; same old battered glasses and messy raven black hair.

"It _is_ you!" Draco exclaimed, and reached forward to hug him. Judging by the look on Harry's face, he wasn't expecting this at all. Draco stopped in mid-air, and resumed his former position. He couldn't blame Harry really. After all, it wasn't a very Malfoy thing to do.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Did you mean what you said?" Draco whispered. All he'd been thinking about was Harry; well, in between listening to conversations and sleeping, that was. Fear crept over him as he considered that maybe, Harry had misunderstood him. Maybe Harry thought he wanted to be friends? Draco knew perfectly well he wanted so much more than friendship. He awaited a reply, and sneaked a glance at Harry, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I did." He chose his words carefully, and Draco noted his unsure tone. Harry was hiding something, he was sure of it. And if anyone knew how to get secrets out of people, it was the Malfoys. Draco would use that to his advantage.

"What's wrong? Do you need time to think? Because I can give you time, it's just…I don't want to keep it a secret." Draco paused, thinking about what would be the best thing to say. "I think it's time to end our _supposed_ loathing of each other for good."

Draco waited for his reply on tenterhooks. Maybe Harry didn't want the same things as him? Maybe he didn't like him that way? Since when did Draco question everything that happened to him? It must be a side-effect having grown up on the wrong side of the Great War. Insecurity.

"Draco…I don't want to tell anyone just yet…I'm not ready. I need some time to think things over...come to terms with everything…" He ended mid-sentence, looking away from Draco, into the distance.

Draco rolled his eyes. Melodramatic fool. He could have made very good actor if his life as the 'Boy-who-lived-again-and-again-and-again' didn't work out for him.

Suddenly, Minerva McGonagall rushed into the Hospital Wing, cloak billowing behind her as she strode.

"Potter, Malfoy." She used her sternest voice. Draco gulped. "So! You two thought you'd get into a fight after curfew on a balcony in the middle of a raging storm did you? But of course, you had to go for the most dangerous option! I expected nothing less!" she glared at the pair and paused for breath before resuming.

"Foolish! Pure luck that both of you survived! And it was by chance that I was out in the grounds that night or Potter, you would most certainly not be here! 50 points from both Houses and a months' worth of detention for both of you! That should give you something to think about! Now explain yourselves."

Harry and Draco struggled to find the right words…

"Not his fault…tried to stop it…weren't falling out…" McGonagall, unfortunately, did not find their excuses convincing enough.

"I can't imagine what possessed you both to do this, but you better have a story ready for me by this evening, or there will be dire consequences!" She stormed, turning on her heel and walking away.

It took some time for them to recover from Professor McGonagall's unexpected appearance. Draco was first to speak.

"So what, you don't want us to be together?" Draco was surprised; he didn't mean to sound so… cold. Oh well, a bit of infamous Malfoy malice couldn't go amiss in a situation like this.

"Draco," Harry sighed, "Let's not be like this. I just want to keep it…err…keep it quiet. For now, anyway. Just while I think about…stuff." Harry averted his eyes; shame? Fear? Draco couldn't tell.

"Well…if that's what you want…" Draco trailed off, trying to make the disappointment apparent in his voice. It seemed to have had the desired effect.

"I'm sorry Mal…Draco. I'm really do like you…but I'm not ready for the world to know that yet." His emerald eyes gleamed with tears as he stared into Draco's grey ones. Draco understood perfectly.

Unbeknownst to them, Madam Pomfrey had finished going to the Library, and was walking through the door when she saw them.

Draco took a step back, but she still ran towards them, as if she were expecting them to draw their wands and start duelling right in front of her. Muttering something about irresponsible teenagers, she ushered Draco back into his bed, tucked him in and went into her office to get them a potion of some description.

Draco looked at Harry fervently. "Are… are you sure?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer but asking just to be sure. Harry nodded, and they fell into a comfortable silence. They understood each other now, yet it seemed Draco had more to say.

"But Harry…you say you don't want anyone to know…" Harry nodded again, wondering where Draco was getting at. "So what if we just keep it a secret?"

Realisation dawned on Harry's face, and suddenly, a cheeky smile danced on his lips.

"Well…I'm good at keeping secrets…" Harry whispered, his eyes full of mischief.

Draco had a pretty good idea of what was to come in the next few weeks… and he had no problems with that.

"Really? Well…all the better for you…"

----

A/N: Hey guys! A rather tame chapter after all the revelations and cliffhangers of the last 5 chapters! Will try to update really often from now on, although various factors such as approaching exams and me getting a job will invariably affect this.

Thank you xoGinevraMalfoyox once again for her feedback and tips; she follows her instincts which are good and nearly always right! (lol)

Reviews:

Draco and Hermoine is like PBJ - I can't tell you what's gonna happen! But now you know - hope it doesn't disappoint!

Inexistant - Yeah SO SORRY! I think I've ended it rather nastily here to, with promises of a secret Harry/Draco relationship in Hogwarts! Just don't expect any M rated stuff...my Beta will refuse to work for me if they have sex or something...lol!


	7. Desire

**Desire**

Draco sat up in his four poster bed, and opened his eyes. All was deathly quiet in the cold of the dungeons; Draco was the only one awake. He looked around the dormitory, at the sleeping Slytherins who shared a room with him. All in identical beds with green and silver sheets and curtains. None of them snoring - and thank god. A better lot than last year; last year there were snorers and sleep-walkers galore sharing a dorm with him, and he'd had more sleepless nights than he cared to remember.

He sneaked out of bed, already fully dressed in preparation for his little meeting with Harry. He slipped on the Prada loafers he had bought on that day in Muggle London, and started towards the door. He stopped by the mirror to admire his reflection. For a boy who had been in bed, waiting, for nearly three hours, he looked fabulous. He always made sure he looked top notch for Harry.

He reached the common room, and thanked god that he'd remembered to wear his warm pyjamas; down in the dungeons the draught at night was awfully cold. He stopped tip-toeing and started to walk down the corridor once he was out of earshot.

He'd always liked to wander around the corridors at night at his time in Hogwarts. It gave him time to think in peace, he very rarely met anybody while traversing the school's passages. He loved the old castle, and knew most of its many secrets - or so he liked to think. It had been a sanctuary for him, a break from the tyranny of his father and from the watchful eye of his mother. Last year more than any other, he had found comfort in the walls of Hogwarts even at the peak of the war. It had always stayed the same - sure the teachers and pupils would come and go, but the castle was exactly how it was back in his First Year.

He knew where he was headed. Harry was the one who had suggested it - the Room of Requirement was a place ingrained in both of their memories. For Harry it was a happy place; a place where he had done something. It was the headquarters of the DA - of the revolution. Whereas Draco remembered it as the Room of the Vanishing Cabinet, and he could remember spending hours there, plotting, fixing, thinking. He had practically lived there for most of his 6th year.

It had taken a bit of convincing on Harry's part to get Draco to revisit the Room. But he had succeeded, and now they were about to meet. They were about to meet in the Room of Hidden Things.

He traversed the corridors on the way there. He looked out of the window, out towards the grounds. The light was on in Hagrid's Hut, and there was smoke emanating from the chimney at the top of the small, stone cottage. The lake was visible, the moonlight illuminating its waters eerily. 'No people in there tonight' Draco thought to himself, and chuckled at his own wit. He looked towards the Whomping Willow - unmoving. It could pass for a normal tree anywhere other than Hogwarts. Yet one thing that all Hogwarts students should know is that everything is not as it seems.

Trees that move, doors that are walls and walls that are doors. Secret passageways, cheeky poltergeists and trick steps on the ever-moving staircases.

He walked onwards, towards his destination. He hoped he wouldn't encounter anyone along the way - he'd probably get Peeves knowing his luck recently. First Hermione, then Harry and the lake - things just didn't seem to be going too well for him this year.

At last, he'd reached the blank piece of wall he'd been looking for. To any other student passing through, it'd seem no change to the rest of the castle. Yet a handful of people knew the truth - and that included him and Harry. He assumed Harry was already there. he paced three times, repeating the mantra in his head. Show me where everything is hidden…show me where everything is hidden…show me where everything is hidden.

Suddenly, a wooden door appeared, with a rusting handle and a big, iron knocker. He went straight for the handle, yanking it open and walking inside. He closed the door, and gaped in awe at what he saw. Orderly piles of disused books, exam papers and unfinished homework. The debris of a thousand years, all in front of him. And the most amazing thing of all, was that when Draco had been here last, it had been a blazing inferno of fire, inflicted by his old friend, Vincent Crabbe.

Yet somehow, the room had resurrected itself. Draco  
didn't know what he had expected - a burnt mess, or even for the room  
not to work. But whatever it was that he'd thought, it wasn't this.

He looked around for any movement, but found nothing.  
Maybe he was hidden? Or maybe he just wasn't there yet.

Suddenly, he heard a voice somewhere to the left.

"You're late." The voice said. Draco turned, and before he could find  
him, Harry hurtled forwards and hugged Draco. It was a rib-crushing  
hug of the Hagrid sort - not that Draco had ever been hugged by  
Hagrid. But he had seen people massaging their chests afterwards.

Draco was suffocating - he pushed Harry away.

"What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" He enquired. "And  
actually, as you very well know, a wizard is never late. He arrives  
precisely when he means to."

Harry rolled his eyes at the blatant reference to the Lord of the  
Rings - he knew he shouldn't have let Draco watch the trilogy with him.

Draco grinned in acknowledgement of the quote. "So aren't you going to  
kiss me?" Draco asked, trying to keep the tone light and casual. Oh  
how hard it was! Draco tried to suppress the butterflies in his  
stomach - they hadn't met privately for nearly three whole days. Both  
of them had been waiting anxiously for this night, unable to  
concentrate in lessons with the prospect of seeing each other ahead of  
them.

"No, I don't think so. Not yet." Harry replied, putting particular  
stress on 'yet'. "Let's play a game first..."

Draco was confused. A game? He didn't want to play a bloody game. He  
wanted a kiss, and he hadn't the patience to wait. Yet from the short  
time he had spent in Harry's company for the last week or so, he had  
learnt that Harry did not give up easily.

Before he had time to formulate a scathing yet witty reply, Harry had  
pushed Draco into the wall and had run away, shouting "Tag!" over his  
shoulder.

Draco's lips contorted into a determined smile. If that was how he  
wanted to play, then he would play. He ran towards where Harry had  
disappeared, and started looking.

He sprinted down the middle of an aisle, and saw the bottom of Harry's  
cloak disappearing around the corner. Draco followed, and gathered  
momentum. He just hope Harry wouldn't try to obstruct him - at the  
speed he was going, he wouldn't have time to stop.

He ran straight into a model skeleton at the end of the aisle, and  
lost precious seconds while disentangling himself from its many limbs.  
Yet he made up for it by taking a shortcut between bookshelves.

Soon, he was catching up with Harry. Both their Quidditch abilities  
meant that they were rather equally matched, yet Draco had the  
advantage of having survived the Battle of Hogwarts unscathed. Harry  
however, was slower than he used to be, and Draco took full advantage  
of it.

Draco turned a corner, and there was no sign of Harry. No telltale  
footsteps or panting. Nothing.

He looked around, and his eyes found an old, wooden cabinet. It was  
similar to the one Draco had found there before, but different. He  
approached it silently, and pressed his ear to the mahogany doors. Yes  
there it was, the rapid breathing of a tired little boy.

Draco smiled triumphantly, and took a step back before whipping the  
doors open to reveal a shocked Harry Potter. His hair was ruffled, and  
somehow his cloak was ripped, yet he had a huge smile on his lips and  
he met Draco's eyes expectantly.

"Congratulations" Harry sighed, still catching up on much-needed  
Oxygen. "You caught me." He stated.

"I did indeed, Harry. You shouldn't have made me wait so long, Harry."  
Draco smiled widely before continuing. "You know how I get when I'm  
kept waiting."

"Oh yes I do." said Harry, before leaning forward and kissing Draco  
lightly on the lips. "Your prize."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to do better than that." He  
whispered, and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry let Draco  
have his long-awaited pleasure.

And boy, did he enjoy it.

**A/N - Muahaha! You like? I thought I'd drag it out a bit. After all, they are both just fun-loving teenagers and we all love a bit of mischief in out lives. **

**Reviews**

**Draco and Hermoine is like PBJ**** - The balcony was fragile...(lol the binding was fragile..:P) And they weighed to much. The momentum of Draco embracing Harry made the balcony break! Shock! Horror! :P**

**Systematic Chaos**** - I love your username! Very poetic. Same with me - I love imagining them sneaking around, meeting at midnight, that kind of stuff :P**


	8. Devious

Draco couldn't sleep.

It was because of Harry. Again. He'd lost count of how many times Harry had kept him awake recently. It wasn't just because of their frequent late-night meetings, although those were very… diverting, but Draco stayed up thinking about Harry until the very early morning even on the nights when they didn't meet up.

Draco had been secretly meeting with Harry for over a month now, but he was starting to regret agreeing to sneak around with Harry. Oh of course it was heaven to see Harry almost every night, and not have to pretend to hate him to his face at least. The only problem was that Harry wanted to keep the whole thing secret – and Draco was tired of secrecy. Draco had had enough of that during the war and now that all of that was over he was ready to be himself – and damn what anyone else thought. If only Harry was just as confident… for heaven's sake he's meant to be a bloody Griffyndoor!

That's when it struck him – Of course! For the first time in a very long while, a sneaky grin began to spread across Draco Malfoy's face. Harry may be too nervous to do the proper Griffyndor thing, but Draco was still a Slytherin, wasn't he? Draco smirked, he would do what Slytherins do best… Harry would never need to know and Draco would get what he wanted.

And a Slytherin always gets what he wants.

Draco woke up the next morning in a considerably better mood than usual. None of his roommates had noticed - they weren't exactly what you'd call observant. He brushed his teeth with a new energy, and practically skipped up to the Great Hall. Well... it was more of a brisk walk, really. It would not do for Draco Malfoy, supposed Slytherin Prince, to be seen skipping, no matter who saw him. Slytherins did not skip.

He practically ran into the Great Hall, which was practically empty. Perfect. He shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, gulped down his orange juice, slammed it back on the table, and left as quickly as he had arrived pointedly ignoring the disapproving looks from his fellow Slytherins.

His plan was a simple one, really. He would catch Harry on his way down to breakfast for some pre-lesson snogging… and he had arranged that they'd be caught. Simple. And a bit of good acting on his part would convince Harry that he was really as surprised as he was. No problem.

He had needed to make sure that the person to find them would be certain to spread the gossip, and who better than the biggest gossips in Slytherin? Draco was the only person who knew where Blaise and Pansy went every morning, and today he was going to use that to his advantage.

Suddenly, a voice broke through his reverie. Emanating from the other side of the corridor was one very bossy, female voice. He turned a corner and sure enough there they were; Harry and Hermione… without a certain red-headed Weasley… the Weaselbee must've slept late. Draco smirked again - his plan was running smoother than expected.

Draco approached them with a smile. With a glance over his shoulder, Harry gave Draco a quick embrace and a peck on the cheek. Draco savoured the moment. Whatever Harry's faults, they didn't come in the way of the warm feeling Draco got every time they kissed; like a bottle of Butterbeer on an empty stomach.

"Harry, I wondered whether I could talk to you for a second?" Draco asked tentatively. Hermione took the hint, and walked off, an understanding smile on her lips as she passed.

Draco walked away, motioning Harry to follow. Harry looked at him questioningly, but Draco merely put a finger to his lips and kept walking.

Soon they reached a large portrait of a large Hungarian Horntail battling with a medieval knight in shining armour. Harry looked confused and opened his mouth as if to speak, but Draco put his finger against Harry's lips and threw him a devious smile. Harry followed Draco, mesmerised through the portrait hole.

They were in quite a small room, containing one massive sofa and dozens of cushions littering the floor. Once the door had closed behind them, Harry spoke.

"Draco...why are we here?" he asked, still gazing around the room. He had obviously never been there before.

"Well, if I'm honest, I've missed you. It's been three days since our last meeting, and there are some things that even the most well-trained pillow cannot mimic..." his voice trailed away, and he smiled fully at Harry before jumping on the comfy sofa, making himself comfortable. "Care to join me?"

Harry grinned and practically threw himself across the room, leaping onto the sofa. In that moment Draco realised just what a lucky person he was. He could envision himself spending the rest of his life with the man in front of him, and he wasn't the least bit scared. It was with this realisation that he leaned forward and started to kiss Harry ferociously.

His pale hands entwined themselves into Harry's messy hair as he kissed him. A feeling of pure bliss engulfed him as he felt the sweet caress of Harry's lips against his. Harry's strong hands pulled him closer, and Draco forgot about everything. Thoughtless perfection.

But then, he heard a high pitched giggle from the outside of the room. The plan had worked... in just a few seconds they would be found… and within a few minutes the entire school would know. Draco kept on kissing Harry, hoping he wouldn't notice the sound. Suddenly, a loud shriek reached their ears, they pulled away quickly, their eyes darting straight towards the open portrait hole.

The sight that met their eyes was one neither Harry nor Draco had imagined.

Lavender and Parvati stood framed in the doorway. Both with clearly tousled hair. Both holding each other's hands. The silence went on for what seemed like eternity. Then, with a resigned sigh, Lavender led Parvati into the room and they sat down on the floor.

"So... a couple, eh? The Boy Who Lived and Draco Malfoy? How ironic." Lavender grinned, clearly on the verge of giggles. The two couples looked at each other, trying to work out what had just happened.

"Well," Harry began. "We have to keep each others' secrets now, don't we." They all nodded in agreement. Draco had to restrain himself from bursting into laughter - his plan had backfired spectacularly, albeit in a hilarious way. Lavender and Parvati being together was as unexpected as his own secret relationship.

He reached over towards Harry, who still seemed frozen with shock. Draco pulled him closer, to assure him that it was okay. His body relaxed in Draco's arms.

Suddenly, without any warning, the door opened again. And there stood Blaise and Pansy. Draco has completely forgotten about them in the events of the last few minutes. Yet there they were; both with shocked, and then smug smiles on their faces, working out exactly what they had stumbled upon. He felt Harry pull his wand out next to him, but his non-verbal Stunner met a wooden door.

Blaise and Pansy were gone.

**A/N -** Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while...but I was temporarily bored with writing. I wish I was a better writer - I've been reading a story with 8,996 reviews. Now that's just unfair. A million thanks AGAIN to xoGinevraMalfoyox for her beta-ing…even though she still hasn't done her English homework. (hehe)

So please, review! If you like it, if you love it, and even if you hate it, please review! I enjoy reading them all!

**Reviews **

**Draco and Hermoine is like PBJ** - 3rd review! Thank you so much, I hope you're enjoying! I appreciate your feedback - in hindsight Hogwarts, being an immensely magical building, probably wouldn't be very fragile. Yet again, it's magical foundations don't stop it from being nearly demolished in the 7th book. So my explanation is that the Battle of Hogwarts had weakened the old castle, and that it hasn't fully recovered from it. However, that is just my interpretation.

**Systematic Chaos **- Another very loyal reviewer - thank you so much! Yeah, Draco is slightly needy, and we got to see more of that in the 6th book. (And indeed film - Tom Felton!) In this chapter he takes more control...the Slytherin side of him coming out more I suppose :P However, fear not. He is, indeed, still the Draco we know and love 

**The Pirate King of Shipwreck** - Thank you very much! Luckily my spelling is great; it comes naturally to me. But sometimes my grammar gets a bit shaky; I have my Beta to thank for the excellent grammatical quality of my story  I agree sometimes Draco is a bit OOC, but I see him more as the Draco we see in the 6th and 7th books. However, I took your advice, and I hope you'll be glad to find that Draco takes matters into his own hands a bit more in this chapter :P Thanks so much for the review.


End file.
